Optical gyroscope is an important test component in inertial navigation, inertial guidance and control-testing equipment. Optical gyroscope is a novel photoelectric gyroscope based on Sagnac effect, and the technical evolution of optical gyroscope is closely related with the development of gyroscope. Since the performance of inertial guidance system largely depends on the performance of gyroscope, the technical level of gyroscope has direct influence on the performance indexes of inertial navigation system and inertial guidance device. Optical gyroscopes that are used in existing applications are mainly designed to implement single-axis measurement, which are single function and usually can't be used for simultaneous multi-axis spatial measurement. Hence, there is a demand for the capability of multi-axis (biaxiall or triaxial) measurement with a single inertial sensor, to support future development of single inertial sensor technique.
In recent years, integrated optical devices that utilize conventional media encounter a bottleneck in miniaturization and integration due to the existence of diffraction limit; while Surface Plasmon Wave can restrain the energy strictly at the interface between the metal material and the medium, so that the surface Plasmon Polariton waveguide can achieve long-distance signal transmission and maintaining the signals in mono-polarization state, and can also implement optical/electrical multiplexing in the same optical circuit.